


camera, lights, dido!

by mikararinna



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Actresses!Dido, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bullying, Dido - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Managers!Jookyun, Soft Girlfriends, door - Freeform, kyun is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 16:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16559192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikararinna/pseuds/mikararinna
Summary: Lee Dior is a rising actress, Chae Dodo was a well-known child actress. They are always acting on the same drama together. The media thinks they're rivals, but maybe, their relationship goes a little bit deeper than that.





	camera, lights, dido!

**Author's Note:**

> hi im back with my second dido bullshit (pls lov me)  
> this is a cringefest  
> how do i delete myself?

Her heels clicked noisily against the tiled floor, creating an irritable noise that pierced through the hallway. All the chatterings that was happening in the hallway quiet down. Everyone turned their eyes towards her, sparing her more than second glances. The charismatic ambience was enough to make everyone bowed down to their feet and worshipped her. Lee Dior smirked, knowing how her mere presence could disrupt the peace of the world. She took confident steps, her long, brunette hair flipped over her shoulders as she made her way to the waiting room.

"Noona, wait!" Jooheon called for her, trying his best to match her quick strides.

"Fame does not wait for you, dear! You have to run towards it." Dior sing-songed, her steps not faltering.

Jooheon sighed as he tried to catch up with Dior. In one hand was the actress' iced Americano while his other hand was holding the company's phone where Dior's schedule were compiled into that small device. Nobody said being the manager of a drama queen (literally) was easy. Especially if that drama queen was Lee Dior ― a rising actress in the show business who never went a day without complaining about something. But Jooheon had learn to make do and actually did enjoy his job as Dior's manager.

Dior stopped abruptly in front of a white door with Jooheon barely catching himself from clashing with Dior's back. The actress straightened out her skirt. She took her gloss from inside her purse and apply a thin layer atop her lips. She smacked her lips together while fixing her hair that had gone disarray from her speed walking before turning towards Jooheon.

"You look great, noona." Jooheon said before the actress managed to ask him anything. It took Dior by surprise but a smile bloomed on her face soon after.

Turning back towards the door, Dior knocked on it before entering. It was a medium-sized waiting room with plain white walls and grey accent for furnitures. There were already a few waiting actors and actress in the room. Some familiar faces Dior had worked with before. She entered the room with Jooheon in tow, bowing her head in greeting towards those she was acquainted with. They nodded their heads, acknowledging the new presence.

Dior's eyes roamed around the room, as if looking for someone. Her face brightened up though when she saw a familiar figure with her head down as she scrolled own her phone. Dior walked over to the figure, Jooheon loyally following behind her like a lost puppy. When she was close enough, the person raised her head. There was a short flash of surprise on the other's face before it was replaced with a smile.

"Dodo," Dior greeted, nodding her head.

"Hello there Dior." Dodo greeted back as she sat up straight on her seat.

There was some kind of tension in the air around them. The other people in the room seemed to have pick up this exchange as everyone had stopped what they were doing, stuck in a deafening silence. Everyone knew Chae Dodo. Once a famous child actress and currently building up her name in the real acting world. Talented yet always taken for granted. Her acting was nothing short of spectacular but despite that, award shows seemed to hate her mere existence as she had never once in her whole acting career won an award. It was pitiful considering how splendid her acting was and how much dramas and movies she had acted in.

And her relationship with Lee Dior?

Nothing goes around in the acting business without a little bit of rivalry. Rising, beautiful actress Lee Dior and talented goddess-like actress Chae Dodo. Many times they were paired up in a drama together; be it mere coincidence or that the directors really loved their chemistry, never an interview went by without reporters asking about the other. It irritated both of them to no end but it was also what they signed up for in the first place.

The crowd wants what they want. And they want rivals in the acting industry. Dior and Dodo was just here to deliver.

"I didn't know you auditioned for this drama." Dior asked, just for the sake of formalities. Jooheon had already taken a seat beside Dodo's manager ― Changkyun, if Dior could recall correctly ― not really interested in whatever beef going on between them.

"Didn't know you were auditioning. I really liked the plot of this drama and I've worked with the director a few times so I decided to give it a go." Dodo replied, putting away her phone. Her attention now completely directed towards Dior. "I believe we've worked with this director for a cable drama before?"

"So I recall," Dior replied, remembering a cable drama she acted on with Dodo not long ago. The drama became an instant hit after it's pilot release. Gaining a high number of viewer's rating during it's air time that a number of people had request for a sequel.

Their conversation was cut short when someone knocked on the door. Dior turned her head as one of the staffs entered the room. He curtly bowed at everyone in the room. In his hands was a piece of paper with the results of the audition.

"Good day everyone," he greeted. "The director, scriptwriter and production crew have discussed and the following will be the official line-up for the TV drama If Only that will hopefully be air on Mon TV."

The staff went on to explain a little bit more of the drama; he gave a brief summary of the drama; what the production crew hoped from the line-up of actors; and that the actors who weren't pick to not be disappointed. He then started off by announcing the roles of the supporting characters before moving on to the main roles for the male characters.

"As for the second female lead, it's Chae Dodo-ssi while the main female lead is Lee Dior-ssi. Congratulations to those who were chosen to act in this drama. Shooting of the drama will start in two weeks time, furthur information will be told through e-mail. That is all." he said and bowed politely before leaving the room.

After the staff had left, the chosen line-up greeted each other with words of congratulatory. The room was buzzing with conversation as everyone talked among themselves. Dior felt a tug on her wrist while she was huddled towards the crowd. She turned to look. Dodo stood there and smiled softly at her.

"I guess we're working together again. Congratulations on getting the main lead Dior, let's work hard together." Dodo said.

"Congratulations on getting the role too Dodo. Can't wait to work with you again soon. Let's work hard together." Dior replied, a smile decorating her face before she was pulled away by the other actors in the room. When she turned back to look, Dodo had already left.

 

 

 

 

"Get some rest noona. It's been a long day." Jooheon reminded her. Dior merely nodded her head as she yawned.

She bid Jooheon goodnight in which the younger wished her back before exiting the car. Dior walked over to the apartment's lobby, waving goodbye to Jooheon and watching him drive away. After a recurring success in the dramas and movies she had star in, Dior earned enough for her to buy an apartment for herself. It wasn't a big and too luxurious of an apartment. It was a normal apartment in the outskirts of town with just enough security. It was a little bit isolated but provided enough privacy for Dior from the prying media.

She keyed-in the pin to her apartment and stepped into it when the door opened with a click. Dior took off her high heels and shoved it somewhere in her shoe rack. She could feel her feet screaming in joy as it wasn't restricted into that confine space. An image was an image yet too much of keeping up her image might cost her body. But Dior was in the safe space of her house now, she didn't need to dress prettily or impress the media. She could dress in her nightgown bare-footed and no one would judge her. Her bra was already unclapsed and removed when she arrived in her bedroom. Dior threw it hastily into the laundry basket and stripped herself naked, throwing today's clothes into the piling laundry. She entered the bathroom and turned on the shower.

Dior climbed into her bed after she was done washing up and did her nightly facial routine. Sleep easily took her way when she settled down under the covers. Her body and mind tired enough. She woke up a few minutes later though when she felt the bed shift beside her. The smell of lavender body wash strong enough to wake her up completely.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" a voice said which made Dior turned to look at her.

"Mmhm, you did." Dior replied, looking at her supposedly rival, Chae Dodo.

Dodo's hair wasn't styled up anymore. She was wearing what Dior assumed was her pyjamas tonight ― it differs every night, sometimes it's an actual pair of pyjamas; sometimes it's a nightgown; sometimes it was a white shirt and undies like tonight. She was stripped bare from her makeup of the day, her face pale and tired. She pulled Dior into a hug, slotting her body with Dior's.

"Sorry," Dodo apologized, making herself comfortable in Dior's bed. "It's fine." Dior replied snuggling towards her.

And so, what was the true relationship of Chae Dodo and Lee Dior?

The media had always portrayed them as rivals. But that was only because they always acted on the same drama despite being from two rivalling agencies. They had worked together on various occasion that friendship blossomed between them instead of the expected rivalry. Dior had found comfort in being with Dodo and the latter bearing the same feelings. In the ruthless acting business where being fake was your job that somehow became a part of you, it was hard to find someone who was real. Yet Dior had found Dodo, in all of her sarcastic beauty, and she was glad she did so.

A blossoming friendship could head to many directions. For Dodo and Dior, theirs headed to somewhere romantic. Somewhere along the lines ― from secretly hanging out at the café near Dior's apartment to sneaking away from the award shows' after party ― Dodo and Dior had found love for each other. It was odd really when everyone had thought them to be rivals when instead they were furiously making out with each other during the few short commercial break of award shows. But the media didn't know this and they had no plans on revealing it any time soon.

Nobody knew about their relationship ― not their agencies, not their managers, no one at all. And they planned to keep it that way. A little secret Dodo and Dior got to keep for themselves.

"Congratulations again Dior, you deserve the role." Dodo said. "You'll make a great hopeless female lead."

Dior snickered. "Congratulations to you too. You'll make a great mean supporting lead to the female lead."

"I must say, it is my specialty. Besides I will turn into one of your best friend in the following scenes." Dodo retorted, pulling Dior closer to her. "Sorry I didn't stay long. I had another schedule and I'm not really fond of the crowd."

"Mm, it's fine." Dior replied, her arms thrown over Dodo's thin waist. "I can't wait to work with you."

"Yeah," Dodo chuckled dryly. "Can't wait for the media reports."

Dior let a small smile graze her lips. She reached out to play with the messy strands of Dodo's chocolate hair. "We can always ask our companies to remove those interviews you know?" Dior said, twirling a strand of Dodo's hair with her thumb and forefinger.

Dodo sighed. "Sometimes I wish I could take a picture of us kissing and send it to Dispatch. Just to prove a point and tell them we're actually dating and not having some beef going on between us." she said. "But," she paused. "I also deeply enjoy the public's reaction whenever we pretend to be at each other's neck. So I guess it's a win for everybody."

Dior rolled her eyes at Dodo. "You really live for the drama don't you?"

"Well what can I say? I _am_ an actress afterall."

"Mmhm and a great one at that too." Dior replied.

She leaned in to give a kiss to Dodo. Dodo sighed against Dior's lips, enjoying the press of soft lips against her own. When they pulled apart Dodo couldn't help but took notice of Dior's twinkling eyes under the darkness of her room and chased her lips for another kiss. When they pulled away for the second time, they were smiling at each other, happy to be in each other's presence.

"Let's work hard together." Dodo mumbled before the two of them drifted off to sleep.

 

 

 

  
The first week of shooting for the If Only drama had just begun. To be frank, Dior didn't remember shooting for a drama was this tiring. Or stressful. She remembered it being fun and natural. Not, whatever this was. Dior sighed, leaning against her chair in the dressing room. Jooheon had run out to buy her daily cup of iced Americano. But that was almost half an hour ago and the younger male was still nowhere in sight. And so was Dior's Iced Americano.

Dior sighed again. She rested her elbow on the chair's arm and placed her chin on the palm of her hands. Dior stared at her reflection on the mirror. The stylists needed to touch up her makeup again. From the fading makeup, Dior could make out the heavy eye bags under her eyes. She frowned. That was not a pretty sight for Dior. The reporters would come at her for not taking care of her image.

The door to her dressing room was knocked on softly that Dior almost missed it. She sat up straight and muttered a come in. The door opened to reveal Dodo, carrying two cups of iced Americano. Dior sighed out in relief at the sight of her girlfriend and slumped back down in her seat.

"Hey," Dodo greeted her as she walked over to Dior.

"Hey." Dior replied. "What brings you here?"

Dodo shrugged her shoulders. "Saw your manager just now, Jooheon was it? And he told me to help deliver this to you." Dodo said, handing over a regular-sized iced Americano to Dior. "I like your new manager, only he dare to ask the famous Chae Dodo to be a delivery girl for Lee Dior. Even Changkyun isn't brave enough to ask me to do things for him. Speaking of, I think your manager is flirting with mine."

Dior laughed heartily. She took the regular-sized iced Americano from Dior's hand and sipped on it. "Oh that hit the right spot." Dior moaned out after she drunk a huge amount of the drink.

Dodo scrunched her face in disgust. "You sound like an old lady."

"I am getting old either way. At least I admit it." Dior said before sipping on her iced Americano.

Dodo's face softened. Using the hand that wasn't holding her iced Americano, Dodo smoothen out Dior's fringe, pushing the fringe away from covering up Dior's face. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," Dior sighed out, nipping on the straw. "It's just been so stressful and it's only the first week of shooting. I can see eye bags layering up under my eyes now."

"That is the life of an actress." Dodo replied.

"Still can't believe you've done this for _years_ and still manage to survive everything."

Dodo hummed. "I only had minor roles back then so it wasn't too hard on me. But it did help me build up my character to survive now." Dodo told her.

Dior didn't look like she was listening though. She was staring ahead, still nipping on her straw. Dodo grinned brightly. She leaned in and left a wet, sloppy kiss on Dior's cheek which took the latter by surprise. The elder hold onto her cheek with one hand, her face looking scandalized as she stared at Dodo in shock. But the blush creeping up her neck and ears betrayed her for whatever feeling she was trying to potray.

"What was that for?" Dior asked.

Dodo smiled widely. "Just a little mood boost for you dear."

"Mood boost huh?" Dior snickered, her penciled eyebrows arching as she look at Dodo. "Then you should have leave it at the right place." she said and puckered out her lips from Dodo to kiss.

Dodo laughed, covering her mouth with a hand. She leaned in, ready to give Dior her kiss when the door burst opened. A loud 'noona!' was heard when the door was opened. Dior and Dodo quickly pulled away, both flustered from getting interrupted. Jooheon emerged from behind the door, sweating and heaving heavily.

"Noona, sorry I was late I got caught up with some things." Jooheon apologized. Dodo snickered and Dior stifled a giggle as she look at her annoyed girlfriend. "I asked Dodo noona to help deliver your- oh she's still here." he said, finally noticing the other actress in the room.

"Yup, still here." Dodo answered nonchalantly.

"Jooheon _darling_!" Dior exclaimed. "How can you let her deliver my drink?" she said. "What if she poisons me?"

Dodo rolled her eyes. "Oh please, you're still drinking it!" she said, pointing at Dior who was still sipping her drink happily.

"Poison or no poison I will never say no to a good iced Americano." Dior retorted.

"Whatever." Dodo shrugged her off with a flip of her hair. "See you on set Dior," she said and left the room.

Jooheon watched as Dodo left the room and closed the dressing room door behind her. He turned towards Dior and frowned. "See you on set?" Jooheon asked. "But we're done for the day."

See you on set was a normal phrase between an acting crew. It was a friendly phrase that also meant see you again soon. But to Dior and Dodo, the phrase had another underlying meaning. While others might think of it as something usual like asking to meet the other on set, it was a different case for Dior and Dodo. It usually meant that they would see each other again later tonight. Be it at Dior's apartment or Dodo's. It was a secret code that only the two of them understood.

"I think she means for tomorrow's shoot." Dior replied.

Jooheon's eyebrows furrowed furthur. "But we don't have a shoot tomorrow?"

"Oh Jooheon look at the time, it's getting dark and I really want to go home after a _long, tiring day._ " Dior countered, trying to make the male forgot about what Dodo said.

Jooheom seemed to buy it as he quickly work on packing up their things. Meanwhile Dior went and pack the makeup tools on the dresser into her makeup pouch to quicken the process of packing up.

"Hey noona," Dior raised her head to look at Jooheon who was already staring at her. "Why do you have a red stain on your cheek?"

Dior turned her head so fast it almost gave her whiplash. She looked at her reflection from the mirror and noticed the very visible red stain on her cheek. She grumbled as she realized it was the same shade of ruby red from Dodo's favourite brand of lipstick. Her lipstick must have smudged onto Dior's cheek when Dodo kissed her just now.

"You startled me while I was applying my lipstick when you burst into the room just now." Dior covered up.

"But it looks like a kiss-°

" _Jooheon!_ " Dior exclaimed, startling the male. "Less talking, more packing up." she said sternly.

Jooheon immediately got the cue as he scrambled to take all their things from different corners of the room. He ignored the red stain on Dior's cheek as the actress wiped it away with makeup removal and instead followed Dior's order so they can head home soon.

 

 

 

 

"Earth to Dior?" Dodo called out, snapping the elder out of her thoughts.

They were at Dior's apartment, eating take out at Dior's kitchen counter. The night was silent, especially since Dior lived faraway from the city. They finished filming for their drama hours ago, Dodo finishing earlier than Dior. The younger had went home to wash up before driving to Dior's apartment with take out. They had been talking about their day while they weren't together for the If Only shoot. Though Dodo had been doing the most talking and Dior had been lost in her thoughts.

Dior blinked her eyes as she looked at her girlfriend. The younger female had her eyebrows furrowed in worry when Dior had been spacing out too much. "I'm sorry were you saying something?" Dior asked.

Dodo sighed. "Are you okay? You've been spacing out an awful lot lately."

"I'm fine, I was just remembering this line for my upcoming movie." Dior shrugged her off.

"Dior, I know you. Is there something you're hiding from me?" Dodo pressed on.

Dior chuckled. "Of course there's nothing I'm hiding from you." she replied. "Now tell me, how is that action movie you've been working on? It's part of The Clan trilogy isn't it? Oh I just love The Clan trilogy! And definitely not because you're acting on all three of the movies." she rambled on.

"I finished filming for that movie three days ago Dior. I told you this yesterday, didn't I?" Dodo said.

"Oh," Dior's eyes blinked in surprise. "You did? I must have let it slip my mind."

Dodo sighed. She placed the fork she was holding beside her plate. Her hands was clasped together on the table as she stared at Dior. "Okay that's it. Spill it, Lee Dior. What are you hiding from me?" she inquired.

Dior raised both her hands in defense. "I'm not hiding anything from you!"

"Dior it's been a week and you haven't been paying attention to anything I said. Nor are you paying attention to anyone around you. I heard from Changkyun that Jooheon told him you've been out of it for these past few days. You're never this unfocus, Dior. Are you sure you're okay?" Dodo asked.

"I'm fine really-"

"If you're unwell then we can go see a doctor. I know this medical centre that's open 24 hours." Dodo stood up, ready to pounce on her car keys and drive Dior there.

Dior's hand quickly shot up and hold onto Dodo's forearm. "No, Dodo there's no need. I'm fine." she stressed on, urging the younger to sit back down. The younger did but still stared worriedly at her girlfriend. "Look I'm fine, alright? I've just been stressed from work that's it. Sorry if I worry you, but I'm really fine, I promise." she sighed out.

Dodo stared at her girlfriend. Her gaze softened as she look at Dior's sincere eyes. "Okay," she replied. "As long as you're not hiding anything from me."

"I'm not," Dior said, smiling softly. "I swear."

 

 

 

  
Dior exited one of the toilet stalls and headed over to the sink to wash her hands. She raised her head and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her complexion was looking paler than usual. She also looked tired than normal. It didn't help that her eye bags were ever increasing. Dior sighed as she rummaged through her bag for her lipstick. She took it out and was about to re-apply her lipstick when it was knocked out from her hands, falling into the sink and staining it red. Dior looked up and saw a familiar face in the reflection standing beside her, smiling deviously.

"Rokhee-ssi," Dior greeted politely at one of the actress for the drama. She was only a supporting role for the drama, but her devilish smirk was hard to not notice.

"Hello, Dior." she replied. "I still can't believe an amateur actress like you can score a major role with a famous director."

"I believe this was all the choice of the director, scriptwriter and production crew." Dior said, picking up her fallen lipstick. She twisted it back in and capped it. "It was with hardwork that I earn this role and I'm sure I deserve it."

Rokhee rolled her eyes at Dior. "Getting cocky here are we?" she said. She grabbed onto Dior's forearm, gripping it so tightly her nails dug onto Dior's flesh causing Dior to wince in pain. "Listen here Lee Dior, I'm going to make you suffer on your following days on set so that you'll know to not ever audition for the same drama as me." she spat out.

She pushed Dior back harshly that the ceramic sink hit Dior right under he ribcage. Dior whimpered in pain, sinking into her knees. Rokhee snickered at the sight, leaving Dior to fend for herself.

 

 

 

 

Dior sighed as she melted against Dodo's body. The younger was spooning her from behind, kissing the junction between her shoulder and neck. It was getting late and she had an early schedule tomorrow but she couldn't care more when Dodo's lithe fingers drummed over her hip bones. Dodo tugged Dior's shirt downwards, creating space for her to kiss the skin behind Dior's neck. She nipped at the supple skin, creating a blooming colour of red and blue from her bite marks.

Dodo hiked up the front of Dior's shirt. Her hands roamed over Dior's stomach, pinching a little at the extra fats gathered there. Dior whined at the younger's ministration but didn't stop her from going further. She inhaled a sharp breath when Dodo roamed further up her skin. The young actress' hand raised slightly from Dior's hipbone to her ribcage.

"Ouch," Dior exclaimed in pain when Dodo came in contact with the skin under her ribcage.

Dodo frowned but quickly removed her hand from Dior's skin. "Hey babe, are you okay?" the younger asked.

"Yeah, I guess. It just hurts there." Dior replied. Dodo raised herself from her laying down position with the help of her arm. She hiked Dior's shirt up furthur. "Come, let me see." Dodo said, trying to inspect what had caused the elder pain when Dodo touched her skin there.

"Dior what happened?" Dodo gasped as she saw the red and blue bruise painted over the skin. "Your skin here is all bruised up."

"Hm? Oh maybe I bumped into something and didn't realize it." Dior replied.

"But this bruise look worse than a normal bump into some thing."

"Maybe I bumped into something hard? Oh you know, clumsy old me."

Dodo frowned. "But Dior, you're never the clumsy type. You're always so careful."

"Come on Dodo, if you think I look ugly with the bruise then just say so!" Dior retorted, pulling the covers over her body to hide away from Dodo.

"No, wait, Dior I didn't mean it like that." Dodo sighed. She tugged on the covers to remove it from covering up Dior's body. But the elder had a tight grip on the covers, refusing to submit to Dodo. "Come on babe, don't be like this. You know I love you no matter what right? I just want to know how you got the bruise, that's all."

"I told you I probably bump into something, didn't I? Why can't you believe me?" Dior replied, voice muffled from being under the covers.

"Okay, yes, of course I believe you." Dodo said. "Now can you please remove the covers so I can treat your bruise?"

Dior peeked her head out from under the covers. Dodo smiled when she saw the elder's bright eyes looking back at her. "There's my beautiful sunshine!" Dodo exclaimed and pressed a quick kiss on Dior's nose.

The elder whined, her face flushed from Dodo's exclaimation. Dodo chuckled. She went over to Dior's bathroom and rummaged her mirror cabinet for any healing aid. When she found it, she head back to Dior's bedroom where the other female had already hide herself under the covers again. Dodo pulled on the covers, this time it could easily be tug away. Dior was staring up at Dodo, waiting for the younger to treat the bruise on the skin under her ribcage. Dodo hiked Dior's shirt higher, the elder helping her by securing it in place before she put on the ointment on Dior's skin.

"Dior, are you sure you're okay?" Dodo asked, piercing through the silence as she treated Dior's bruise.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Why do you ask?" Dior replied.

"I don't know. This isn't the first time you took the role of the main female lead. But this time, you're being really weird. I'm just worried for you." Dodo smiled to herself when she finished covering Dior's bruise so it would hurt less when it came in contact with other things. She put the healing aid aside, too tired to keep it back in the cabinet and molded herself back with Dior.

"Don't be worried love." Dior replied, twirling Dodo's hair. "I'm okay. Just a little stress. After the filming of this drama is over, I'll be fine again."

"If you say so," Dodo yawned out before her eyes fluttered close and she drifted off to sleep.

 

 

 

 

Dior sipped on her iced Americano as she carefully read through her script again. She was sitting in her dressing room, waiting for the director's call to act on her next scene. Dodo was currently filming her own scene outside but Dior wasn't really up to watching her act. She skimmed through the pages of her script, her eyes widening when she saw a certain action line. Dior had read the script many times, skimmed through it whenever she got her chance. But she might have read passed that one line in her hurry, only remembering to memorize her own lines. She read the line through and through again. It was not a mistake. The line was written there.

_(The supporting role, Rokhee will slap the main female lead, Dior)_

The line written in bold wordings that Dior had missed. She winced in pain as she projected the way this scene will end up to be. Rokhee had already gave her enough bruises for days when she pulled and pushed her around. But that was without a solid reason. Now she needed to slap Dior right in the face for their scene together. And she would do so with no hesitation. When asked why she had slapped Dior so harshly she could easily shrug it off as being too into her character. She could mutter an apology to Dior that she didn't really mean. She would slap Dior and actually meant for it to hurt.

"Noona?" Dior snapped out from her thoughts when Jooheon called for her. She raised her head and stared back at Jooheon's reflection from her dresser's mirror. "Are you okay?" Jooheon asked.

Dior let out a ragged breath. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." she replied. "Why?"

Jooheon shook his head. "No, it's just that, you've been so out of it. I've called you for a few times but you didn't respond."

"Oh, sorry." Dior apologized.

Jooheon smiled and shrugged her off. "It's fine. Donuts?" he asked, showing the box of donuts that he had bought to Dior. Dior shook her head. "No thanks, I'm full."

Someone knocked on the door. Dior turned to look but it was Jooheon who stood up and opened the door. He opened the door wider, revealing a female with a sinister smile. Dior shuddered when she saw Rokhee standing by the doorframe. "Hello," Rokhee said, flashing a lopsided grin. "I was thinking maybe I could have a talk with Dior-ssi regarding our next scene together."

"Oh," Jooheon mumbled. "I'll just, go out and get more refreshments. See you later noona,"

Dior tried to stop Jooheon when the male was about to exit her dressing room. But she knew she couldn't do that while Rokhee was standing a few meters away from her. The other female could do things to Dior that would still make her look innocent in front of others' eyes. And Jooheon had worried enough about her that she didn't want to bother the male. Jooheon left the room with the door shutting behind him. They were the only two in the room now, stuck in a deafening silence.

"Hello Dior." Rokhee said. "We see each other again. And hopefully for the last time."

Dior sighed. "What do you want Rokhee-ssi?"

"Can't I come and meet my co-actor and discuss with them about our script?" Rokhee said, feigning innocent.

"What is it to discuss?"

Rokhee smirked, noticing Dior's opened scriptbook on the page where their scene were written on. "I believe you have read the lines for our scene together, Dior-ssi." she said, walking closer to Dior.

"And what about it?" Dior asked. Rokhee gripped Dior by her face, squeezing the female lead's face together.

"The male lead's sister played by me who loathed her brother's girlfriend, you, and went out of her way to eliminate the girlfriend. A serious brother issue this character have honestly. I don't really like this role, not really my type." Rokhee said. She smirked as she looked at Dior's frightened expression. "But, I do enjoy the part where the sister slap her brother's girlfriend. I look forward to it even."

Her smile widened as she saw the tears pooling in the corner of Dior's eyes. "This is going to be a fun scene isn't it? Well, for me at least." she said, chuckling darkly. "If I can't eliminate you in real life, then I guess we could make do on the big screen, yeah?" she said, releasing the grip from Dior's face.

Dior coughed vigorously after she was removed from Rokhee's restraints. "Can't wait to see you on set Dior!" her voice changed to a more honeyed-kind voice. At the same time, Jooheon re-entered the room, completely oblivious to what had happen. Rokhee left her dressing room and Dior feared for the worst.

 

 

In one of her coping with anxiety classes, Dior learned to take deep breaths and count to ten. It took her awhile to get the hang of it, getting mixed up between the deep breaths and the counting. She managed to ace it soon after though, simmering down the anxiety into the pit of her stomach. But now, as she counted to ten for the hundreth time, Dior could feel her anxiety clawing at the back of her neck. She was never this nervous about acting out a scene. But something about this scene, the way it was worded in the script; how the female lead end up in the end. It scared Dior to no end.

"Dior?" The actress jolted in surprise at the call of her name. She spun around, Dodo looking at her with a worried frown. "Hey, you good?"

"Oh, hey," Dior breathed out. "Yeah, yeah I'm good. Just a little bit nervous for the next scene."

Dodo chuckled. "The top actress Lee Dior nervous for a scene? That's unusual." she joked.

Dior cracked a smile at the remark. She playfully hit on Dodo's shoulders. "Shut up! I can be nervous about acting sometimes okay?" she replied.

"Yeah, well, you're gonna do great anyway." Dodo smiled, holding Dior's forearm. She gently squeezed it and the elder bite back a whimper of pain when Dodo squeezed the part where she recently got a bruise from.

"Dior-ssi, Rokhee-ssi, please be on standby for your next scene!" A staff crew said.

"Guess, that's my cue." Dior said, turning back to Dodo as the younger remove her hand from Dior's forearm.

"You'll do great," Dodo told her. "Break a leg."

 _I might actually break one._ Dior thought but quickly discarded it away. She gave a small smile to Dodo before heading off to the set. The set this time was inside the female lead's family house where the sister had barged in. They will be filming this scene in the studio instead of the house they had been using for this drama in the previous scenes. It was a minor scene which required a lot of close-ups. Dior could understand why they were doing this scene in the studio. Despite being a minor scene, this scene also had a lot of shouting lines and just loud with clutters of noises.

Dior sat down on one of the couches. It was where her character was before the arrival of the sister. Rokhee entered the set. She spared a glance at Dior, smirking slightly at her as she took her position.

"Okay, ready?" the director asked in which both actresses nodded their heads. "Camera?" the camera crew nodded. "Lights?" the lighting crew dimmed the lighting a little to make it seem realistic, like they were actually in someone's living room. "Scene 14, the sister's grudge. And action!"

"You really think my brother will marry you?" Rokhee said, getting into her character as the sister with brother issues. "Pathetic," she spat out. "You're only here as a substitute. You're not on the same level as our family. You're just a stray dog my brother pick up. Don't you even think of marrying my brother."

Rokhee came closer. She pushed Dior harshly that she bounced off the couch. Dior looked up at her. "Why do you hate me so much Jin-soo? What have I ever done to you?" she said and stood up

"What have you ever done to me? A lot of things Min-ji! You're such an annoyance, you even stole my brother from me! And you dare ask me what have you ever done to me?" Rokhee said. "If no one's going to get rid of you, I'll just do it myself." she whispered, coming closer.

Dior pushed herself back despite knowing she had nowhere to run.She was trapped between Rokhee's figure and the couch behind her. Rokhee raised her hand up. Her looks was menacing, enough to frightened Dior to the core. Dior closed her eyes, bracing for the worst. While she had her eyes close, Dior felt a presence beside her. She heard a loud smack in front of her but odd enough, she didn't feel any pain on her face.

"Don't you even think of touching her," Dodo hissed. Dior opened her eyes, Dodo's hand was mid-air and by the looks of it, it seemed that Dodo had slap Rokhee's hand away from slapping her. Dodo's arm was wrapped around Dior's shoulder, holding her protectively against Dodo. Dior frowned to herself. This wasn't Dodo's scene. She shouldn't be here. What was she doing? How did she even get here so fast? Her dressing room was at the back.

"Just who do you think you are for you to treat her like this?" Dodo said, her voice furious. "I won't allow anyone to treat my gi-"

Dodo paused. Dior held her breath. This was definitely not the time for Dodo to announce their relationship. Not in front of the camera crew nor in front of this mean supporting actress. Dior braced herself for Dodo's next choice of words.

"I won't allow anyone to treat my friend that way." Dodo corrected herself. Dior let out the breath she was holding. "Scram or I'll make your life suffer worst than what you've given to her."

"And cut!" they heard the director said. "Dodo-ssi you weren't suppose to be in this scene but! That raw anger and your ad-libs, that was magnificent! I'm sure the audience will love your acting in our drama." That wasn't acting and Dior knew this. That was the real Chae Dodo, being angry over someone's mistreatment towards her girlfriend. "Now about that short pause in the middle, I'm sure we can edit it out and-"

Dodo clasped Dior's wrist. She ran away from the set with Dior towing behind her. They ignored the calls from the director. Dodo navigated herself through the studio, it was dark and filled with different props. Dior clenched her hand on Dodo's wrist, afraid that she might trip and fall. Their heels click-clacked loudly around the set, piercing through the silence around them.

"Dodo, wait!" Dior called out, breathing uneven.

Her legs were starting to tremble underneath her. She couldn't tell how long they had been running but Dior was never good at any types of sports anyway that she got easily tired out. Dodo finally stopped in the middle of nowhere. Dior knew they were still somewhere inside the studio though by the sounds of people chasing after them and looking for them. She just didn't know where, especially with how dark it was. Dodo turned towards Dior, still looking furious from before.

"We should go back, the director is waiting." Dior said, turning around. Dodo tugged at her wrist that she was still holding, making the elder spin around to face her again.

"Why have you never told me?" Dodo asked her.

"What? About that scene?" Dior inquired. "It was just one scene Dodo, it wasn't like she was actually going to slap me-"

"No! Not just about that scene." Dodo cut her off. "About the bullying! Those things she did to you. And don't you dare tell me she was going to fake slap you Lee Dior. I know a real slap when I see one. She was so ready to smack you real hard."

Dior bit down on her lips, her eyes downcast. "How did you know?" she whispered.

Dodo sighed, skimming her fingers through her chocolate locks. "I was worried okay? You were acting weird all through the shooting of this drama. You had bruises Dior! In places I don't think people ever get bruises on. I followed you to the toilet once. I saw and heard what she did. I was going to film it and show it to the director but I forgot to bring my phone with me.

I wanted to just ask you later on but then I read through today's script and realized that she's going to hurt you real badly just now. I decided to step in because it was unbearable Dior. You could have got badly hurt and she would have gotten away with a solid excuse. I couldn't let that happen, especially when I know I can stop it."

"I'm sorry," Dior said, tears spilling over.

"Are you crying? Hey babe, don't cry." Dodo whispered gently, lifting Dior's face. She cupped the other's cheek, wiping away Dior's tears with her thumb. "Baby, I'm not mad at you okay? I'm just worried and maybe a little bit disappointed you never told me about this."

"I'm sorry." Dior hiccuped. "I- I was scared and I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to worry you even more."

"Dior, I will always worry about you." Dodo said as she smiled softly. "No offense, but you're kinda hopeless without me."

Dior chuckled. "I hate you." she said.

"Mmhm, love you too babe." Dodo replied.

"What are we going to do about that scene? And the drama?" Dior asked, looking up at her girlfriend.

Dodo shrugged her shoulders. "Leave it up to the production crew I guess. I know I'm going to pull my top actress Dodo card."

Dior's nose scrunched up her nose. "You're only a level above me on terms of popularity and demands."

"Yeah, whatever, we can both convince the production crew to let us stay for the rest of the filming for this drama. We're reaching the ending anyways, I don't think they could afford losing any number of actress at this stage." Dodo said. She rummaged through her sling bag and handed Dior a pack of tissues. "Here, make yourself presentable rising actress Lee Dior, you have snot all over your face. I hate seeing my girlfriend crying. You look ugly."

Dior snatched the packet of tissue from Dodo and wiped her dried up tears. "Why can't you be nice to me Dodo? I'm your girlfriend." she grumbled.

Dodo smiled, planting a kiss on Dior's cheek. "Because I like seeing my girlfriend being all pouty and cute when I tease her." Dodo replied.

Dior rolled her eyes as she blew her nose into the tissue. "Come on, let's go."

"Wait," Dodo said, pulling Dior closer to her. She closed the distance between them, nipping at Dior's bottom lip until the elder gave out and opened her mouth. Their tongues tangled in a dance. Dodo pushed herself closer to Dior by holding the back of Dior's head in place. The elder linked her arms together around Dodo's neck and pushed herself upwards. They stayed like that for a few minutes, nipping at each other's lips and exploring each other again.

Dior pulled away first, breathless as she panted for air. "What was that for?" she asked.

"Your lipstick was fading, so I thought I could colour your lips red again." Dodo replied nonchalantly as she rummaged through her bag again and pulled out her lipstick in the shade of ruby red.

"You can just lend me your lipstick Dodo!" Dior said, hitting her girlfriend's shoulders. Dodo uncapped the lipstick and applied it on her lips. She smacked her lips together and put the lipstick away.

"I must say darling, I've turned you into a work of art." Dodo said, scanning Dior's flushed face and swollen lips.

"Ugh I'm so done with you." Dior turned to walk away.

Dodo hold onto her hand, pulling her back to the younger. "We're gonna finish this shoot okay?" Dodo said. "We don't have prove of what Rokhee did to you. So till then, make sure you're always with someone on set. And I want you to tell Jooheon about this. At least your manager will be alerted and will be more aware of your situation. No more hiding anything, alright Dior?"

Dior nodded her head. "Okay. I won't hide anything anymore from you."

They left the place where they had been hiding. Dior still had no idea where they were hiding but it didn't matter. When they came back on set, the production crew was fussing about over them. The director looked mildly amused. He didn't look too angry when they had left. Dior deemed that as a good sign.

"I'm sorry for our abrupt leave sir." Dodo said. "Dior had a little situation. You know, ladies issue." she chuckled behind a hand, already plotting a lie and a new scenario. Dior was honestly surprise the younger didn't end up as a scriptwriter.

"That still didn't excuse you from how unprofessional it was to leave when you're on set." Rokhee retorted. Dodo glared at her, teeth clenching.

"Ladies, ladies, it's fine." The director calmed them down. "I already said cut before you two had left. I understand the issue so I won't take it to heart." he said. "I must say Dodo-ssi, I'm surprised when you barged into the set when it was clearly not your scene. But your ad-libs were perfect that I couldn't even scold you for it. No wonder you're a top actress in the industry, I'm surprised you haven't earned yourself an award yet." Dodo shied away from the praise, but still smile bashfully.

"The scene was too great to edit it out. But this will create drastic changes for the following scenes. While the two of you were away, the production crew and I have discussed and decided we will come up with a new script to fit in that scene. You will all be given a break from filming till furthur notice." the director explained.

"You won't kick us out from the casting line-up?" Dior couldn't help but voice out.

"And lose two talented actress for this drama? Nonsense!" the director replied. "I enjoy working with the two of you and I hope you will stick around for the ending. Till then, I think we all deserve a short break before filming resumes, don't we?" he asked, looking over at Dodo and Dior. The two actresses nodded their heads, smiling as the director let them all off for the day.

 

 

 

 

"Still can't believe they kill off the female lead's character in the end." Dodo said. "Especially after I saved the female lead too."

They were resting on the small couch in Dodo's apartment. Their filming for If Only had ended months ago. It was currently airing on Mon TV like planned. Today will be the final airing for the drama, the last episode. Dior had went over to Dodo's place to watch it. They were sprawled out on opposite ends of the couch, a bowl of popcorn seperating the both of them.

"Well, the female lead's death was already planned beforehand." Dior said, grabbing a handful of popcorn from the bowl and stuffing it into her mouth. "You just went over and ruined the original script. I heard the director and scriptwriter had to go over five new scripts to find one that fits with your ad-lib scene."

"It turned out great didn't it? Definitely better than whatever crappy ending they were planning." Dodo replied.

Dior shrugged her shoulders. "I guess. They were planning on killing your character first but after you pulled off that stunt they decided to keep your death scene for the sequel."

"There's a sequel?" Dodo asked.

"Yeah. You didn't know?" Dodo shook her head. "The director wants to work with us again for the sequel, said the first season was already a hit no doubt the second will be better."

Dodo nodded her head at this. She took a piece of popcorn from the bowl and popped it into her mouth. "Have you heard about Rokhee?" Dodo asked.

"Yeah, got caught bullying her underlings by her agency. She was kicked out from her agency right?" Dior said.

"Yup. And was badly criticized by the public for it. Serves her right I guess." Dodo replied. "I'm actually glad that the drama didn't get a bad rating because of her."

They switched back to silence when the drama played on Dodo's television. They insert comments every once in awhile, telling the other which part they did well and which part they need to fix on. It was something they do naturally when they watched the shows they acted on. Something they do so they could improve furthur in their acting career. The last episode of If Only finally ended, the OST playing in the background while they showed a few bloopers from the filming. As the ending credits rolled, Dodo turned towards Dior.

"That was a great drama." Dodo said. "Do you think it will win Best TV Drama Award at the end of the year award shows?"

"I'm sure it will. They have great actors acting on it." Dior said, looking over at Dodo.

"I'm sure you will win Best Female Lead in Cable Drama Award again." Dodo replied. She scooted over to Dior, placing the popcorn bowl on her coffee table.

"And you will definitely win an award this time." Dior said, inching closer.

"You think so?" Dodo asked, face brightening up.

"Positive." Dior said. "I can already see your name on the big screen. The words Chae Dodo engraved on the Best Female Lead in Movie Award trophy. The Clan trilogy was a hit Dodo."

"Okay." she replied, giggling. "You owe me five kisses if I really win that award, or if I even bring home an award from the award show." Dodo said, leaning in to press a kiss on Dior's lips.

"You don't need an award for me to kiss you all night long Dodo," Dior replied, closing the distance between the two of them. Their soft lips pressed against each other. Transmission has ended.


End file.
